Mr Chase
by LHS Writing Lab 2006
Summary: kwhitaker. A murder inverstigation for the SVU team. First story by a writer in the LHS Writing Lab.


Law and order

'' In a Criminal based defense the people are represented in cases in the lead squad known as the special victims unit. These are their stories''. (Dome, dome)

'' Oh my god John did you just see that body fall out of that truck. Oh!Lord !John call the police.

Hi, I'm Det.Whitaker, this is my partner Det. Stabbler, would you mind telling us what occurred tonight. No, no not at all, john and I where in the car and the back of the white vans' door flew open and something wrapped in a blanket fell out ,I ask John did he see that and I stepped out of the car to go and take a look. There was a girl in there with her clothes ripped off. I immediately told john to call the police. Thank you for your time.

'' So what do we have, Capt. asked.'' ( Det. Whitaker), ''We have a little girl, black , age eight, born October 5,1998, name is Kristen Douglas. Doctor states she have several burses, and signs of rape.''(Det. Stabbler),'', stays with her mother, and fathers is on a vacation with a business trip. Mother states that she was suppose to come from school, but didn't show up, after two hours mother called the police, reported she was missing about four days ago.''(Capt.) ''Do we have any where about on where the girl could have been snatch at?''(Det.Stabbler) "No, Sir. The only person who might know is the girl but we can't talk to her until the doctor calls and says she's done with the rape kit, to see if there where any fluids left in her.'' (Capt.) ''Well, as soon as she call I want you and Whitaker down there. (Office phone, Ring, Ring Det.Whitaker answers) "Yah, you're done, ok, we should be there within a few minutes. (DOME, DOME)

HOSPITAL SCENE/ (Doctor. Wade) "She has several bruises, torn parts around her cervix, and very bad bruises within her.'' (Det.Whitaker) "So, can we talk to her or do we have to wait." (Doctor. Wade) "Yah, sure, but take it easy on her she's been through a whole lot of things, for it looks that way.''(Det.Whitaker)'' Hi, sweetie I'm Detective Whitaker, but you can call me Kedreana if you like. So how old are you? (Kristen) "I'm eight.'' (Det.Whitaker) "Wow, that's great! You're such a big girl, umm…., Kristen do you mind if I asked you some questions about what happened that day the man took you away? (Kristen) "I was walking home from school and the man told me he had a whole lot of candy in his truck, I didn't mean to go, I just wanted some candy, I didn't know he was going to take me I promise. She's going to be so mad at me.''(Kristen crying), (Det. Whitaker) "Who's going to be mad at you? (Kristen) "Momma, is going to be mad, once I came home late from school, because I went over to Stacey's house, my best friend, and when she came over there to pick me up she was very mad. I knew because soon as we got in she started the hot water, and told me to go to my room with my clothes off. Then I knew what was going to happen then''. (Det. Whitaker)'' What was going to happen?''(Kristen) I was going to have to wait on here, until she come in with the steam belt and give me a spanking". (Det. Whitaker) "Does this happen all the time, Kristen?"(Kristen) "Yah, every time she's mad at daddy she hits me, or when I do something wrongs she does it every time, that's why I try to stay out of trouble. (DOME, DOME)

MRS.DOUGLAS RESIDENTS/ (Det.Whitaker) "Mrs. Douglas''. (Mrs.) "Yeah, that's me, and where is my daughter? (Det.Whitaker) "She's in protective custody at the time. (Mrs. Douglas) "What, I don't understand, what do you mean in protective custody. (Det. Whitaker) '' Mrs. Douglas, we have known facts that you have been abusing Kristen.''

(Mrs.) "What the hell do you mean abusing my child, what have that little brat told you''. (Det.Whitaker) '' is that what you think of her as a little brat''. (Mrs. D) That is my child and I may do what ever I want to do to her.'' (Det. Stabbler) "Mrs. Douglas you're under arrest for abusing you're child you, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can be used against you in the court of law you have a right to an attorney if you cannot afford one will be given to you. Do you understand these rights? (Mrs.) Oh, go screw yourself!

STATION/ (Capt.) "So where are we now? (Det.Stabbler) ''Well, we're not sure yet. The forensics Lab is checking up on the prints we found on the victims right arm.'' (Capt.) 'And the mother? (Attorney) ''Judge found her guilty of the abuse of Kristen.'' (Det. Whitaker) "How did you pull it off?"(Attorney) '' Kristen testified against her mother, jury bought it ,and now she is going to be in jail for a couple of years, maybe that out of give her some time to think about what she did, and the reason to why !''(Ring Ring … the phone). (Det.Stabbler) '' Forensics Lab just got our results on the finger prints, she wants us to come down and take a look she said that it's something that we really need to see.''(Det.Whitaker) ''Wow! I wonder what Lisa came up with.'' (DOME, DOME)

LAB/ (Lisa, Lab person) '' Sorry about the wait, but it's very hard trying to track down the little sketches of fingerprints that was giving. Now you see this here? This takes out the little fingerprint cells and try to match with the former male rapist in this area. Turns out your rapist is a known sex offender, who escaped from rehabilitation six days ago.''(Det.Whitaker) ''that's around the time Kristen was abducted. Do you have an address, phone number, or any other information that we can use.''(Lisa) ''Well, there was an report put out on him, and he's name is Daryll Chase.'' (Det.Stabbler) ''What for? (Lisa) ''Hanging out in front of an elementary school.''(Det.Whitaker) ''which one? (Lisa) "Ummmm… Clinton P.Mills.'' (Det.Whitaker) "Thank you for your time." (DOME, DOME)

CLINTON P.MILLS ELE. / (Teacher) "Well, a guy was standing outside the other day watching the kids play. I filed a complaint on him for trying to pull one of a child over the gate. The girl started screaming, and he let her go." (Det.Whitaker) "Does he look like this man." (Teacher) "Yah that's him"! (Det.Stabbler) "Thank you for your time, Mam. (Dome, Dome) STATION/ (Capt.) "Do you have enough information to give us a search warrant? (Attorney Wheeler) "Sure just tell me what you need." (Det. Whitaker) "For every thing, all of his prize possession's." (Attorney Wheeler) "Alright, I should have it for you in forty five minutes."(DOME, DOME)

DARRYLL CHASES'S APT/ (Officers) "Police, open up! Break it down!"(BOOM! BOOM!) "Bathroom, clear, living room, clear, bed room, clear. Sir, the apartment is clear." (Det.Stabbler) "Ok, thank you." (Det.Whitaker) "Where could he be, at this time in the evening?"(Anonymous Person) "You just missed him, about fifteen minutes ago, he went to the elementary school to go and pick up his little girl, and well that's what he told me anyway. (Det.Whitaker) "Why do you say that?" (Anonymous person) "Because, I've never seen him with a little girl, here at this house before, I really don't think he has a little girl at all." (Det.Whitaker) "Could you tell us what he has on at the time? (Anonymous person) "Sure, he has a blue collar shirt, with dark dark blue jeans, and a black cap with yellow words on it. (Det.Whitaker) "Thank you for your help, and concern.

CLINTONP.MILLS ELE. / (Capt.) "Stay real close, we don't want him to think that we're on to him. (DET.Stabbler)"Alright captain. Captain, what is that in his hand?" (Det.Whitaker) "It looks like alcohol, and a small piece of paper towel." RING, RING (Det.Whitaker) "Looks like schools out, and there goes little Kristen." (Det.Stabbler) "And there goes Darrayll Chase walking up to her." (Capt.) "Alright let's move in."

(Police) "Police stop, put your hands up were I can see them." (Darryll takes of running, police chases him, and Detective Stabbler catches him and discovers that he was running to the missing van the cops couldn't find.) (Det.Stabbler) "Darryll Chase, you're under arrest for the rape of Kristen Douglas. You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can not afford, one will be given to you!

THE RESOLUTION/ (Capt.) "So what happen in the court room today?" (Attorney Wheeler) "Mr. Chase was found guilty of all charges and has received twenty five to life, the maximum sentence. (Capt.) "Well, all is well ends well!


End file.
